slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual World Wrestling Federation (VWWF)
The Virtual World Wrestling Federation was established in February, 2012. Backstory Around the month of October, 2011 another Virtual Professional Wrestler known as Loody Graves came up with a concept called "NBW" which originally stood for New Blood Wrestling. This would be an upcoming promotion in the Second Life wrestling world that will contain a roster filled with some of Second Life's top performers. NBW aired it's first show on October 28th, 2011 featuring matches such as ShellyTheBod Sands vs. Louve McMahon, Kayden Hydraconis vs. Ted Alter in a tables match, and the main-event SamTheMan Jarvinen vs. Alexius Gant. New Blood Wrestling held a few shows, and had one successful Free-Per-View (which is another word for Pay-Per-View, except some of us don't charge to put on shows in Second Life) called Proving Grounds. Championships were on the line, and lead by the main-event for the NBW World Heavyweight Championship where champion DavidHawk Actor was de-throned by "The Italian Dragon" Alexius Gant. In Febuary of 2012 situations arose, and Vicious Sion who was the booker of the shows at the time took it into his own hands to be responsible for carrying the promotion. After being fired by Vicious, Loody Graves later left Virtual Wrestling, and continued to explore other aspects of Second Life. With new leadership, came new responsibility, and a new name. After hours, weeks, and days of thinking of a unique name that describes just what the promotion is Vicious Sion came up with the title "Virtual World Wrestling Federation". Today the Virtual World Wrestling Federation is bringing the action, and entertainment value to Second Life with LIVE shows and performances every Friday at 2 PM SLT (Second Life Time) on the Apathy SIM. This Friday show is called "VWWF Riot". The Virtual World Wrestling Federation since established has put on 2 successful Free-Per-Views known as VWWF Mayhem with SamTheMan vs. Alexius Gant as the main-event, and VWWF Meltdown also with SamTheMan vs. Alexius Gant in the main-event for the World Heavyweight Championship rechristened as the VWWF World Heavyweight Championship, and nearly 22 shows. These episodes are weekly, and will continue to happen. As our fanbase grows, we grow too. Virtual World Wrestling Federation Roster The Virtual World Wrestling Federation consists of a great group of people that help keep the shows running, without them we wouldn't be able to perform at our highest level possible. Management *Vicious Sion - Founder, Owner, Booker, etc. *Morgan Sion - Co-Founder, Marketing, Ring Announcer, Road Agent. *NarcissusAmbrosine Resident - Head Trainer, Road Agent. *Rafael Chambers - Lighting, Video. *Lusinda Xue - Marketing Championship Holders *Danilo Mehrtens - Current VWWF World Heavyweight Champion. *VACANT - VWWF Intercontinental Champion. *V Nastie - Current VWWF World Women's Champion. VWWF Officials *Justin Case *Chuck Testa Female Performers *Emilie Frost *V Nastie *Ami Tanaka *Nikki Q *Misty Mathers Male Performers *Alexius Gant *Danilo Mehrtens *Kayden Hydraconis *SamTheMan *Xp3 Actor *Narcissus Ambrosine *Trent Ruby *Michael Karsin *Rock Hardson *50 Tyson *James Knives *Brock Mason *Super Cucaracha *Octane (Perfectslam Resident) *Drake Korso (Drakonious Soulstar) *The Original Irish Power (Kaleb Quartz) *James Wolf (Nevin Korobase) Managers *Giulia Singletary - Manager of SamTheMan Announcers/Commentators *Morgan Sion - Ring Announcer *Vicious Sion - Commentary *Matt Lanley - Text Commentary VWWF Championship History VWWF World Heavyweight Championship 1st Danilo Mehrtens ((9/14/12 - Current)) 2nd Sam "The Man" Singularity ((6/8/12 - 9/14/12)) 3rd Alexius Gant ((3/26/12 - 6/8/12)) VWWF Intercontinental Championship 1st ??? - (??? - ???) 2nd ??? - ((??? - ???)) VWWF Women's Championship 1st V Nastie - ((9/14/12 - Current)) 2nd Emilie Frost - ((6/8/2012 - 9/14/12))